totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
ZTP: Odc 1 Powitanie
Wyspy Majapahit, data nieznana nikomu Rozpoczyna się akcja "Zbyt Totalnej Porażki". Wszyscy czekają na swoich miejscach (bo muszą, krzesła były wysmarowane klejem schnącym przy dotyku). Po długim czasie przychodzi Pan X, i rzecze tak: : Nieroby, lenie, leszcze, kujony, dresy i idioci - bierzecie udział w tym serialu albo dlatego, że jesteście durni, i nie wiecie co was czeka, albo chcecie tą kasę. Po tych słowach Pan X woła Pana V, który ma walizkę z ilością dolarów równą numerowi do firmy sponsorującej. Na to odzywa się Zdzisław: : Ja tu jestem po to, żeby pokazać tym &ocenzurowano&, kto tu rządzi, qmasz, X? Wszczyna się kłótnia między prowadzącym, a Zdzisławem, potem dołączają się inni. Wkońcu Zdzisław się irytuje, siłą odkleja się od krzesła (niestety niechybnie rozdarł spodnie i było widać bokserki z napisem "KTO JEST KOKSU" - to było dość zabawne), Zdzichu podchodzi do Pana X i... spada na niego kula ogłuszająca. Na to Pan X zaczyna coś ględzić, że tak będzie z każdym, kto - jak to on sam ujął - ma problem do prawdziwych koksów - i kazał się rozejść. Niestety... wszyscy byli przyklejeni do krzeseł, więc Pan V stwierdził, że mają iść z krzesłami przywalonymi do czwartej litery, a w ich domkach (bo każdy ma oddzielny dom, 8 metrów kwadratowych bez łazienki) będzie sprzęt by się odkleić. Dwie godziny później - zbiórka Wszyscy już się odkleili od krzeseł. Nie ma problemu. Pan X ogłasza zatem: : X: Idziemy na pierwsze zadanie! Za mną! Na to wtrąca się Thaini... : Thaini: Co to za zadanie? : X: Nie twój interes, dowiesz się później. Siedem godzin marszu później, godzina... coś około drugiej w nocy. Wszyscy już są zziajani, i mają dość - no, oprócz największych pakerów, Thaini oraz Timsa. Na to X... : X: Widzicie tą skarpę? *wskazuje na 13metrową skarpę prowadzącą prosto do wody* - skaczemy. Według tego podzielę was do początkowych drużyn Swoje wtrąca też Pan V. : V: A jak komuś sie nie podoba, to tam jest łatwiejsza skarpa. Ale na dnie są rekiny. Macie wybór. Wszyscy decydują się na 13metrową skarpę, oprócz Zdzisława, który skoczył zanim wogóle tamci doszli do wniosku, że taki skok można przeżyć. Zdzisław skoczył na główkę, a przez lata treningu wytrzymałości czaszki podczas spadku w zęby rekina wybił zwierzęciu szczękę, potem jeszcze dwa rekiny dobił tak sobie gołymi łapami, i zaczął się drzeć "NO KTO JEST KOKSU?!" Inni skakali jeden po drugim ze skarpy. Nikt nie ucierpiał, ale wszyscy mieli bekę ze Zdzisława i jego trików popisowych. No, może oprócz Isabel, którą to pociągało... Po skokach Konfucjusz stwierdził coś, z czym nie zgodziła się Mirlenne. : Konfucjusz: Te skoki były jak jedzenie pająków. Straszne. : Mirlenne: Yyy, nie, jedzenie pająków było by gorsze. I znów wszczęła się kłótnia, którą zakończył Yvey, słowami "''Zamknąć się, bo z bani" ''- i w ciszy (no, z wyjątkiem tego że ponad 20 osób gadało ze sobą wzajemnie) wszyscy dotarli z powrotem do swoich domów o godzinie jedenastej. Oczywiście się nie wyspali, bo... : X: *przez megafon* WSTAWAĆ, RUCHY, RUCHY, ZA 5 MINUT JEDZENIE I W DROGĘ! Jedna osoba się nie spóźniła, i był to Mark. On wyrobił sobie punktualność na eventach w LoLu. Na śniadanie był zapiekany rekin w sosie z jego zębów (taa, te same zęby i rekiny co zabił Zdzichu). Podczas jedzenia 4 osoby musiały skorzystać z wiszących obok torb, takich jak są w samolocie, żeby osoby z chorobą lokomocyjną nie brudziły podłogi. Gdy już śniadanie się zakończyło, wszyscy wyruszyli w drogę do... jaskini, z wielkim, wiszącym obok napisem "UWAGA. MONSTRA I PUŁAPKI W ŚRODKU". Numbnut zemdlał, Zdzichu miał zaciech, reszta się piekielnie bała... a Isabel zagadywała Zdzicha, żeby ten jej pomógł. Co się stanie w jaskini? Hehe, tego się nie dowiesz w tym odcinku. Wróć na stronę serii i poszukaj odc. 2 - tam pisze! :) Kategoria:Seria Zbyt Totalna Porażka